My Big Adventure
MY BIG ADVENTURE, by Skater Gnome August 6, 2002 ok i get home last night, right, and i turn on the monitor and i guess what i see? my brothers account is at the character selection screen, hehe. so im very tempted to log his 60 enhcanter on but he said to never ever play it, but that was BEFORE i leart everything about eq with my 5 monk. so im thinking about it and i decided to eat some ice cream. so im eating ice cream and looking at the enchanter and eating more ice cream and finally i push the ice cream aside and log in Tyru (named changed duh)the enchanter anyways im fealing reely tough and looking around but i dont recognize where i am and thats wierd cause ive been in all 8 of the zones already with my monk well then i get this tell Rathmus tells you 'are you coming dragon nec with us?' so i tell him 'which one?' cuase i dont know which dragon he means Rathmus tells you 'what..?' i tell him 'which dragon duh' and then theres this long pause and he says 'ummm, dragon necropolis... the guild raid tonight. we're kill zoolander' ROFL a bad guy named zoolander!! so i tell him 'hahaha dude u r funny there is no mob named zoolander, haha, haha.' so then he says 'Tyru are you ok?' so i say 'no dude im peeing my pants cause u r a funny guy' so then there is this long pause again and he says 'just read the motd and get out to WW asap' WTF??!! so im like 'omg dude, speak freakin enlgish wtf' so i see in guild chat that a wizard is giving away pickups at gbp. well this i just HAVE to see. a pickup in eq, haha. so i say to the guild 'where the hell is gbp??!! and the wizard is like 'if you cant even remember that, you should just click gate and find out' so i gate and im in the dwarf snow town of whatever and there is the wizard with a bunch of other ppl from the same clan. so i say 'dude i want a pickup plz, a red one, or green and is it faster than horses??' so the wizard invites me and then before i could get a pickup somehow i gated again!! WTF, stupid enchanters, jezz. anyways were all in colebelts scars again (where my 60 EQ2 monk is parked, if the dumb guy will ever give him to me) and we all start running for like FOREVER. and we keep going and going and going. so i say screw this im getting mor ice cream. so i get some more ice cream and i turn on the tv and full house is a reely stupid show btw. so anyway i go back to the computer and i see im in the snow dworf city again!!! WTF stupid random gating crap hell is this??!! so Rathmus tells me 'consent me' and im like 'WTF??' and he says 'consent me we're all waiting on you' so im like 'waiting on me for what?' and he doesn't answer and then he says 'consent me now' so i say 'how?' and he tells me. anyway, i get this box offering me FREE EXP (prolly cause i flirted with GM LONI yesterday) so i click it of course, my brother will be so happy! but wouldn't you know it, that damn enchanter gates again!! so now im outside with everyone again and i see this corpse with the same name as me, but im used to verants bugs now, so i loot it. then Rathmus says 'Buff here and when your group is buffed, zone in. send tells now.' so suddelny like 10 ppl send me a tell saying 'SoS' OMG!! they must be in trouble, right so i run over there to them and im yelling 'ill save you!' but i dont see whats hurting them so bad that they have to say SOS to me for. in fact they looked ok. so now im getting like A HUNDRED TELLS saying 'sos plz' or 'kei'. WTF?!? so im like 'dudes i dont speak french or whatever' anyway we finally zone in and this big orge is running off and suddenly THE SKELATON DRAGON APPEARS AND STARTS TO ATTACK HIM! so i run out there and start hitting it, and hes a big sissy cause hes running back toward the group. then it dawns on me why everyone was saying 'sos'. so im getting hurt real bad but then the whole group finally comes out to fight it, those scaredy cats, and i say 'haha you guys are scared sissys' and the dragon dies and i jump up to get more ice cream and THERES MY BROTHER STANDING BEHIND ME! uh oh. so his face is all red and his eyes are all big and hes looking at me so im like 'dude chill i just killed a dragon for you' so he grabs me and puts me in a chair and grabs some duct tape and wraps it all around me!! how ingrateful can you get!?!? so i'm trying to tell him about the free 96% exp that the GM gave him, but he wont listens he just keeps taping me WTF?? so hes done taping me and he rolls me outside on the porch and locks the door. so people are so unthankful. anyway all in all it wasnt to bad, cause after an hour or so he threw some icecream out the window and i was able to tip the chair over and eat some while i waiting for him to cool down and untape me. i guess the lesson i learned is to nextime take MY monk to kill the dragon and not my brother randomly-gating enchanter.